Biological membranes are complex systems assembled from phospholipids that are stabilized by cholesterol, proteins and carbohydrates. They are equipped with machinery that includes protein channels to mediate the exchange of the cell with the environment and control electron and proton transfer. Liposomes are vesicles assembled from either natural or synthetic amphiphiles. They can mimic biological membranes, probe cell machinery, and be configured into bio-inspired technological materials for medical and other applications. The design of synthetic amphiphiles represents a formidable challenge since both natural and synthetic types generated by traditional methods, produce unstable and polydisperse liposomes that require tedious separation and stabilization. There is a need in the art for systems that avoid the tedious separation and stabilization problems of the art.